Talk:Toronto City Hall
According to Occum's Razer, of the possible explainations for what something is, the simplest one should be assumed true. If we saw the white house through the portal, would we speculate if another building that looked like the White House might be more of interest to the Iconians than the original? 04:55, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Oh, I agree that it's most likely to be what it looks like. I only included the alternative possibility because some people in the deletion debate suggested that it was a leap of logic to assume that the building seen through the Iconian gateway was the Toronto City Hall. I say that either it was the Toronto City Hall, in which case the article should stand, or it was a building which just happened to look like the Toronto City Hall, in which case an article is also merited. :The former is much more likely, but I think the latter possibility should be included for completeness' sake. --Josiah Rowe 06:20, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::is the VfD done? as a Toronto resident, I have to say that I just dont see it. Do you know how many images are re-used in trek? we dont throw a spazz attack every time one of those happens. All of a sudden its something canadian, and the steryotypical "we are not better then anyone... cept americans" attidude of alot of canadians comes popping out into the forefront. if the VfD is still open, I vote to delete. 09:26, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) Toronto City Hall kept by VfD consensus Toronto City Hall -- article is a massive logic leap - no evidence to suggest that the location in question was Toronto, even if the building was used as the source of the image. Deserving of a footnote in , but this article is too far into supposition. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 16:30, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) * Delete Tyrant 16:36, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant * Delete, agree with adding "Contagion" footnote. || THOR 17:30, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) * If the Iconian gateway lead to the Whitehouse would we be having this debate? 18:15, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) ** I've got to agree with 64.229.173.33 here. Although the article might need a caveat or two allowing for the possibility that the Iconian gateway was merely leading to a building that looked like the Toronto City Hall, even that scenario merits an article, IMO. Keep. --Josiah Rowe 18:26, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT) **This really puts me in my place as a Canadian, wondering how americanized the media has made me. We really wouldn't be addressing this if it was the White House. I change my vote. Tyrant 18:34, 3 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant ** Delete. There is no dialogue to establish this as being the Toronto City Hall, that's just the set! And yes, I would use the same argument with the Whitehouse. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:43, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) ** I continue to stand by my vote for deletion; there is no canonical evidence that that building seen through the Iconian gateway was anything paticular. Had it been the White House, I would make the same argument to annotate the "Contagion" article with a note about a building in the gateway looking a lot like the White House. -- THOR 17:39, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) ***I've rewritten the article in accordance with my vote above. It seems to me that the location in the gateway either was the Toronto City Hall or something that looked exactly like it, and either case is enough reason for an article. --Josiah Rowe 00:46, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) * Definitely Keep. Federation 16:26, 17 Mar 2005 (EST) KEEP Jaz 00:15, 3 May, 2005 No Toronto City Hall in "All Our Yesterdays" Agree that stock photo of Toronto City Hall was used in "Contagion" (see http://www.photomediaservice.com/canada/toronto/G066051110-toronto-city-hall4/ for similar angle) but I can find no images of it used in "All Our Yesterdays" whatsoever. I checked the remastered version and parts of the regular version. Nada. Note: there are numerous references to Toronto City Hall being used in "All Our Yesterdays" online but no evidence. Darth Duranium 09:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, if it really was used in there should be both a screencap and a proper account in the article about how it was used. As you suggested, all the websites claiming this provide no detail whatsoever on where it was actually used in TOS, which makes it sound like a rumour.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:05, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yep, a rumour, Cleanse. If it's seen in "All Our Yesterdays", I sure can't find it, unless it's buried under the glacial snowscapes. :) . I'll correct both articles. Darth Duranium 21:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC)